


History

by Sl103



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl103/pseuds/Sl103
Summary: Y/N left the Winchester brothers behinf when she learned of some life changing news. She figured it was for the best after waht she had done.Should she have stayed gone? or is it best that she came back?Would Sam and Dean both hate her now?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 4





	History

**Prologue**

Y/N couldn’t understand how or when she decided to travel across the country, in fact she doesn’t even remember most of the journey. But what she’s facing now is what can only be described as a bad idea. A really bad idea. She couldn’t bring herself to knock the door just yet. She stood starring at the big metal door but not really seeing anything. She was instead remembering all the bad things that happened behind that door. Her hands were shaking as she finally knocked on the door. What felt like a lifetime passed until she could make out the distant sound of someone running up the metal stairs. As she heard the locks being released, she suddenly got flashbacks of all the good moments that occurred behind that door with her two-favourite people.

She held her breath as the door made a creaky sound as it was slowly being pulled open and just as she expected she saw a gun before she saw his handsome face. The silence between them was deafening. Y/N knew she shouldn’t be here. They wouldn’t handle it. More so one of the them than the other she thought. Neither of them still hadn’t said anything and Y/N knew she needed to speak. So no matter how dry her mouth was and how queasy her stomach felt, she was the first to speak.

“Hey Dean” _Keep it simple, Y/N_

Dean still hadn’t lowered the gun and he didn’t dare utter a word for fear he would tell her to go to hell. What she did, still hurt after a year or more.

“Can I come in Dean? Its kind of important! Is Sam here too –” she knew she was starting to unravel but she needed to talk to him and his brother.

“Y/N you’re not coming in here! I don’t care what you think you need to say to us but if I catch you anywhere near Sammy, I swear I won’t hesitate!” Dean almost growled at her.

Okay so clearly, he was still angry with her. Y/N couldn’t stand at the door for much longer or it would become very clear why she was here. She needed to explain first, and she needed to see the both of them.

“Dean please, I’m not messing around can I please come in?” she didn’t want to tear up but seeing one of the two most important people in her life was obviously effecting her and he still hadn’t dropped the gun. Dean could be seen hesitating and finally lowered the automatic weapon an inch and looked Y/N over. “okay you can come in but I’m doing the tests first” Dean told her as he took out a silver knife and cut a slice on Y/N ’s arm that definitely didn’t need to be that long. Once this was done, he rectified a demon exercise in Latin as he didn’t have holy water on him.

“You want to do the babies too? “ Y/N asked Dean

She knew she had no right to be getting annoyed, but she had just travelled across the country with the twins and she was too exhausted to keep this all up. She was ready to collapse. If she weren’t so tired Deans reaction to her saying babies would have made her fall on the ground laughing.

“BABIES? What the fuck do you mean babies Y/N ?” Dean screamed at her.

“ Dean can I come in or not? Because if not then I need to get back to my car because they’ll be waking up soon and I don’t want them to be scared when I’m not there…. So, can I please come in Dean” Y/N wasn’t proud of begging, but it got the job done and he opened the door.

5 minutes ago, dean was enjoying his burger and fries, Sam is still hopefully in his room having a nap and now Deans outside Y/N ’s car helping carry one of the twin’s car seat into the bunker. He wasn’t sure if he was too afraid to ask the question or if he was just better off not knowing.

**Part 1**

Y/N and Dean carried the babies into the bunker. He hadn’t said a word to her since he reached the car and saw them in the back. He was silent as he carried Grace down the steps and placed her carry seat on the table beside her brother Harry. Y/N could see him looking at the children, god she could see him doing the math in his head. She left a little over a year ago and here was twins a little more than 3 months old if he had to guess. Inspector Gadget would have even called it before Y/N even knocked on the door.

Y/N spent a few quick seconds looking around the Bunker. It felt surreal to see her babies on the table and she wasn’t going to lie, her anxiety and fear were currently reaching an all-time high. He hands were shaking, and she couldn’t even justify anything. She was the one that left. 

Dean having looked at the twins enough turned on Y/N . “What the fuck Happened? Huh? Care to explain why the fuck---- I am looking at two children who look like my little brother, Huh? Maybe want to fill me in on where you’ve been for a fucking year? “ Dean screamed at her. he was losing his cool and he knew if he didn’t want to be the one to wake up those peaceful children and his brother he needed to be quiet.

“Look Dean, I did what I thought was right! Okay?? I know it was wrong but can you honestly say if I told you I was pregnant, you’d have let me stay?”

“Y/N --- I can’t even – this is too much; I’m going to get Sammy. He needs to see this.” Dean said as he walked out the library and down the corridor to get Sam.

Y/N took this opportunity to check the twins. Grace was sucking on her little fingers as usual while she slept, and Harry was all snuggled up with his teddy. Looking down at those beautiful children that were half hers and half Winchester she nearly forgot about what she did and for a whole minute she was at peace, until she heard a commotion down the hallway and raised voices.

_Sam was awake_

It sounded like Dean was trying to get Sam to listen to him and warn him. Sam then came barrelling up the steps into the library so fast he nearly fell. Y/N was frozen watching it all happen and then she was in Sam’s arms. She could feel him wrap himself around her. He was crying. After a few seconds, the shock fell off and she put her arms around him and joined him in crying. From where she was standing in his arms, she could see Dean perfectly, looks like Y/N and Sam weren’t the only ones crying.

Once he finally let go of her did, he spot the car seats on the table. He looked at her with so many questions in his eyes, but it was Dean that he actually asked and looked to for conformation.

“De?”

“yeah kiddo? Looks like it “ Dean whispered as he wiped a hand over his face.

Y/N couldn’t move. Sam was now moving towards Grace and Harry who were now starting to fuss. The closer Sam got, the further away Dean tried to get. How could Y/N explain what was coming now that the twins were starting to wake up? They wouldn’t believe her.

Harry started crying first so Y/N moved to get him and gently took him from the seat. Sam stood behind her as she did this. So close in fact she could feel his breath on her neck.

“Erm- I’m going to leave you guys to it and ill talk to you later” Dean told them as he went to leave the library yet again. Sam now having got a good look at the child in Y/N ’s arm whispered and told Y/N he was beautiful and had his brown eyes. But before Sam could over think or even react to the fact he had a son, the second car seat on the table started crying. He moved towards it and seen that the blankets in this one was pink. Huh he thought and just as he was about to ask Y/N , when she cut him off.

“harry is the boy and he like his little teddy and wont for any circumstance put it down and absolute loves his naps” Y/N smiles when she says this. They both know why and share a little moment smiling and staring at each other. Sam has never felt so mad and happy at the same time, his girl was back and had his children and he knew he couldn’t be that lucky. Sam didn’t get lucky or a happy ending like this was beginning to look like. Something was wrong and he could see it on Y/N ’s face the minute he walked over the second car seat.

“but his sister Grace? She hates her soother and prefers to suck her little hand while she sleeps and unlike her brother…. She has the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen compared to Harry’s brown ones, actually I have seen one other pair like that before” Y/N all but whispers at Sam.

All her fears were finally coming true and karma had definitely caught up with her. having spent the last year justifying sleeping with both Winchester brother’s because it gave her children, watching Sam realise Y/N was having an affair with Dean was the worst thing she’s ever had to endure.

Chapter 2

Y/N wasn’t expecting Sam’s reaction that’s for sure. She couldn’t even run after him until she made sure the babies would be okay so as soon as she put Harry down, she was down that corridor running to Deans room.

“SAM!!! “ she called as she reached the room to see Sam repeatedly hitting his brother. Dean wasn’t doing anything except taking it. Y/N ran and tried to pull sam off him.

“Sam!! It was me, im the one in the wrong pleas leave dean alone” Y/N screams.

“is this why she left huh Dean ?! she left me because you couldn’t handle the fact that I had finally had something, someone of my own? You just had to fuck her didn’t you? “ sam shouted. He wasn’t even lisittng to Y/N and as angry as he was, she was unable to get him off Dean.

“Sam!! YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!” she begged him to listen.

“Sam--- please--- I love him” Y/N whispered into her hands. She couldn’t watch anymore

“what did you say Y/N ?” Sam and turned around and had finally stopped hitting his brother and were looking at her now.

Y/N looked up and saw the tears that fell from Sam’s eyes and wished she never came back at all. Sam was heartbroken because of her and dean was bleeding out on the floor.

She walked towards Sam and put her hands on his chest and looked up into the very same eyes her son now had and whispered what she’s been hiding for years.

“Sammy, I love you with everything I have, and I have done since you carried me out of that haunted house and ill always be in love with you Sam. But I love Dean too. You have one half of my heart, but I think Dean has the other.” 

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t look at them anymore, so he left.

Y/N stood there in shock until she heard Dean groan. As she got on her knees beside him did, she see the damage Sam had inflicted. One of his eyes were completely swollen shut and a cut on his eyebrow was bleeding badly. She tried to help him up on the bed and once he was finally sitting on his bed she went to get supplies to help clean him up telling him shed be back in a minute. She walked into the war room to check on the children to see Sam bent over Grace’s car set.

“how can she look so much like him and yet her twin looks exactly like me?” sam asked her as she walked up beside him.

“eh the doctor told me there’s actually 2 weeks between them and grace is older. It’s called Super fecundation. Biologically, Harry is your son but Grace is Deans daughter even though they were born the same day they aren’t actually twins. “ as Y/N is explaining this Dean comes up into the war room.

“look man I’m sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen I didn’t know they were mine, I didn’t want them to be mine, she’s your girl and as far as I’m concerned they are your children not mine.” Dean explains to them both and walks back to leave the room until he’s stooped by Sam. 

“Dean, harry is mine but Grace has your eyes man. She’s not mine but she is yours. Come meet your daughter” Sam tells me.

“I don’t want to scare ill see her later maybe” and he walks back down towards the bedroom. Y/N is finally feeling the effects of stay awake for 36 hours straight and pulls out a chair to sit down. But she can only sit down for a minute because she needs to feed and change the babies.

“Sam can you watch them for a second so I can get some hot water for their feed?”

Sam only nods so she leaves and makes her way to the kitchen to make some water for the formula mix. She silently makes her way back up to the war room to find it empty. Sam and the children are gone. She runs towards the rooms to see if Sam brought them that way. She wouldn’t ever think He would do anything stupid but she can’t help but be a tiny be scared. He did only just find out his girlfriend was having an affair with his brother so he could be excused for not thinking straight. Deans room is the closest and just as she reaches the door, she can hear him and dean talking.

“you love her too Dean? “ Sam is asking

“you know I do”

“no dean, are you in love with her too? “

“yeah Sammy I am. M sorry” dean tells him

“I’m sorry I went crazy on your face”

“it’s okay Sammy, you should have hit me harder for what I’ve done” Dean whispers

“I was so mad… but then I walked up and seen these two and as selfish as this sounds Dean, I want them here in the bunker with us. I want them all here. We can keep them safe. They’re our kid’s dean”

“ Sam, what about Y/N ? she comes with them”

“we can deal with that later, for now I want to get to know my kid and you need to do the same dean!”

Y/n decides to walk into the room then. Dean is sitting on the bed rocking Grace and Sam is at the desk holding harry. Sam must have cleaned deans face a little because it’s not as bloody as it was.

“erm Do you guys want to the fed them?” Y/n looks up and asks the two men she loves

Both smile and nod at her and maybe just maybe, everything will work out.


End file.
